User blog:AmISafeFromSatan/Ayano Aishi
Personality Ayano is no longer a human robot with an "obsessive enough to beat all the hoes" personality. Instead she is an introverted nerd who falls in love easily. She is antisocial, and shies away from animals. She doesn't get scared easily, but can get depressed very easily. She has a winner's complex where she believes that she should never "lose" at anything. She is an Otaku. She loves to watch anime, cosplay, read manga, and attend conventions but she would never reveal that to the rest of Akademi High. Being an otaku is a disgrace in Japan, not a fun and cool label. She doesn't go out after school, heading straight home and only going out for her job and activities involving her numerous anime merchandise and book signings. Appearance Her appearance does not take on the default ponytail hairstyle that the canon one does. Her appearance is actually based off of one of her beta designs drawn by Aea. She wears uniform three but without the bow and sweater vest. Relationships Taro and Hanako Yamada ~ Both Yamadas were previous crushes of Ayano. She liked them because they were kind and understanding to her, which made her feel wanted and not like a secret disgrace. Osana Najimi ~ A previous crush of Ayano's. She went through a tsundere phase and found Osana's tsundereness to be adorable. She quickly moved on from that and felt that it was actually annoying. Megami Saikou ~ Ayano is hostile to Megami due to her perfection. She claims that Megami is a Mary Sue and would make a terrible anime protagonist. Info-chan ~ A friend of hers. Ayano has no clue about Info-chan's alias as Info-chan, only knowing her real identity. They are otaku friends who often cosplay and attend conventions together. Nemesis ~ Someone who Ayano suspects is a part of the mafia. Ayano avoids Nemesis, but she is always looking for Ayano. So far, the two haven't had any hostile or social confrontations. Stats 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical Strength - 3 at most times, but as with every anime cliche involving otakus, when Ayano activates her "Otaku Strength" it rises up to 8 Dexterity - 7 Stamina - 5 Flexibility- 3 Social Charisma - 4 Manipulation - 2 Appearance - 5 Hygiene - 7 Mental Perception - 6 Intelligence - 8 Wits - 7 Stability - 5 Abilities Lying Ayano is a skilled liar. That is how she is able to divert her peers' attention away from the topic of otakus and herself. Preferred Weapon Ayano is skilled with short blades like pocket knives and scissors. This is due to a time when she was really edgy and into horror/mystery anime about murders. So much that she started imitating the killers of the anime. Skills Animals - 1 Crafts - 6 Drive - 5 Etiquette - 6 Firearms - 0 Larceny - 5 Melee - 7 Performance - 6 Stealth - 7 Survival - 5 Swimming - 5 Knowledges Academics - 6 Computer - 4 Finance - 3 Investigation - 5 Law - 1 Medicine - 2 Occult - 4 Science - 5 Cooking - 5 Trivia *She has had a crush on all of the in-game rivals and Taro. At the moment she has gotten over all of those crushes. **Megami is excluded from the crush list. *She addresses everyone by their surname. *Her favorite manga series is A Touch of Ice a non-canon manga about an amnesiac boy trying to find out where he is and what he was doing before he woke up, all the while trying to hide and escape from a serial killer who specializes in ice-based killings. **She reads this everyday and is always one of the first with the next volume of the series. ***This manga boosts her stealth from 5 to 7. Category:Blog posts